Pink Flowers  PRUHUN
by AiLoveAkuma
Summary: It is Liz's birthday! But what should Gil get Liz? What do girls even like? Does Liz even count as a girl? - PruHun Fanfic  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Pink Flowers_

A soft melody was heard. It was calming, yet sad. But the singer's voice didn't break. Not yet at least. The music of a piano and a singer filled the huge mansion. No one was home, so no body listened. Finally, a deep breath was took, and the singing stopped. The singer couldn't go on. He sighed.

"To think I still remember how to play this instrument…It's… Crazy…" the man muttered running a hand through his silvery blonde hair. Unexpected tear tracks were on his face, and he wiped a tear that was about to fall from his ruby colored eyes. As he did so, a little yellow bird flew to him. The albino petted the little animal with a chuckle.

"Did I do good Gilbird?" He asked him. The bird gave a small tweet in response. The albino, who went by the name a Gilbert Beilschmidt, got up slowly.

"Isn't today June eighth?" He asked the empty air that surrounded him and the bird. "Isn't today Liz's birthday?" consulting the calendar, his suspicions were proven true. He smiled.

"Well now, the awesome me should get something nice, right?" he petted the little bird that was now perched on his shoulder. "Let's prepare a gift then stop by her place."

Humming a tune, he grabbed his jacket as the bird decided to change his position and flew onto his soft hair. Soon he was out the door to obtain a suitable gift for his childhood friend whom he cherished.

A Hungarian girl with long brown hair stared into a mirror while applying a sweet smelling lip gloss. When she finished, she took a step back and smiled.

"Alright, I'm done!" she exclaimed. She had spent a long time to get ready. After she woke up this morning, she had eaten breakfast, took a shower, dried her hair, dressed herself in a cute green dress, fixed her hair, and applied some makeup- which was comfortably just mascara and lip gloss. The brunette laughed as she twirled around. She was extremely happy, for today was her- Elizabta's - birthday and Roderich- an old friend and a man her parents was hoping for her to marry- was hosting a party at his house. She wanted to arrive early though, so she could help the black haired male with set up or cooking. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed an envelope on the table. When she picked it up, she realized what it was.

"Ah! I forgot to give the invitation to Gilbert!" She exclaimed. Gilbert had been her best friend since they were young, and they had stayed that way no matter how much they bickered or how many times Elizabeta had beat him up or hit him with a frying pan.

"I'll have to find Gilbert before it's time for the party…" Elizabeta told herself as she rushed out the door and into the streets of the country of Germany.

"What should I get her? What do girls even like? Should Liz even be counted as a girl?" Gilbert asked Gilbird and to- mostly- himself. Then he laughed. "It shouldn't matter, right? I mean, it's from the awesome me! Whatever it is shall be counted as awesome!" he said confidently. Except this didn't exactly assure him. He was still a bit immature, but he knew he had to get something special for Elizabeta. He knew that deep down somewhere, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to grab him in a playful hug and laugh carefree with him like they did when they were younger. But things change as you grow, new feelings and responsibilities are thrown at you and you are expected to catch them and throw it somewhere, or to someone, without faltering, like a game of catch. And for Gilbert, somewhere while he was growing up, the feeling of love had hit him hard, like bricks where thrown instead of a ball and it had hit him right in the face. And the responsibility of keeping these feelings hidden for the sake of her happiness and for her to be with Roderich, the seemingly only man her parents approved of, was decided.

But again, Gilbert was still a bit immature, in fact he was living in his younger brother's house but these feelings and responsibilities were enough to keep him growing.

"Piyo piyo!" Gilbird chirped at Gilbert.

"Huh? Oh those are Liz's favorite flowers, right? The ones she always wears in her hair?" Gilbert said, after looking in a shop window that the bird had drew his attention to.

"Piyo!" Gilbird confirmed Gilbert's questioning.

"But wouldn't Roderich have already bought some of these? And wouldn't it seem weird to give flowers to her?"

Gilbird didn't give a reply this time.

"Well, let's just buy some. We can make a gift basket for her… Or something."

* * *

><p>Weeeee~ I finally upload a story! I'm sorry if this is poorly written or you hate this story… I like it so far…<p>

Well, if you wouldn't mind me asking, **please review**!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Hiramuya-sama, the author of Hetalia!


	2. Chapter 2

_Pink Flowers_

_Ch.2_

The brunette rushed down the street, hoping to spot the unmistakable light of blonde hair of her friens, or the small little bird that usually hung around him. Elizabeta clenched the invitation in her hand and looked around more frantically, wondering what she should do if she finally reached Gilbert's house and he wasn't there. Could she call him? Did she even have his phone number?

Of course she had his phone number; Gilbert had bothered her about exchanging numbers ever since she had received her first cell phone.

Then, said phone rang.

Elizabeta rummaged through her bag and, when she finally found her phone, she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" She said.

"Ah, Elizabeta, I'm sorry to ask you of this, but could you please buy some flowers? I forgot to get some when I went shopping for supplies." A voice explained. "Oh and- uh- this is Roderich…." The male added awkwardly.

"A-alright… What kind of flowers should I get?" Elizabeta asked.

"Any would do, sweetheart." The deep voice, made Elizabeta blush slightly. She smiled softly. "Any would do." He repeated. "You may buy whatever kind you want, just don't forget to bring them to the party."

"Okay, don't worry. I'm on it." She laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up. Then, she looked around. _'Was there any flowers shops around here?' _She thought to herself. Spotting one, she began skipping toward it.

She had completely forgotten her earlier mission to give Gilbert his invitation.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stared at the countless flowers. He knew what kind to get her, just not what color. Her favorite flower came in several hues as he could see in the store.<p>

"What color…? Would pink seem to girly…? And romantic…ish?" He asked Gilbird who was flying right beside him.

"Piyo." It chirped, not giving an exact answer.

"How about yellow? Does yellow seem too bright? Too… Happy?" he asked. The yellow bird just looked at him. "Oh, uh- there is nothing wrong with yellow. It is a great color! …Especially on you." He told Gilbird as he tried to stroke his feathers in midair.

Gilbert sighed.

"Alright, how about orange? She usually has orange flowers in her hair, right? That means it's her favorite! … Or that she has a bunch of them already…" Gilbert groaned. Who knew finding flowers for a girl he'd had a longtime crush on would be so hard? If it was anyone else, he would have just picked something random- or nothing at all- and go.

The German albino debated between several colors before going back to the first option.

"I'll just get her pink flowers. I mean, they are… Pretty." Gilbert's face softened and he looked calm. He smiled to himself.

"Pretty... Just like her." Then, Gilbird hit him upside the head to snap him out of his dreamland of Elizabeta, just as said girl walked in.

"Ouch! Gilbird!" The boy yelled. His loud voice startled the brunette who was only a few feet away.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here? In a…" She looked around before finishing, "in a flower shop?" The silver haired boy stared at her for a few seconds before hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Oh, um… Well… Why wouldn't I be here? I mean, the awesome me needs a change of scenery every once in a while, right?" He said, saying the first excuse that came to mind. He laughed a bit as Elizabeta just replied with, "…Right..."

"How about you? What are you doing here Liz?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm here because…" Elizabeta stopped midsentence. Should she tell him it's her birthday? Or should she see if he remembered?

"I'm here because I need to buy flowers for an important occasion." She told him.

"Really? Is there an important occasion today?" Gilbert asked without thinking. Obviously he knew her birthday was that certain day, but he didn't know that was what she was hinting at.

"Yeah… Super important… Important to me."

"…I see." Clueless Gilbert replied. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "Hey, could you help me with something?"

Elizabeta, slightly irritated because she thought he didn't remember, flipped her hair.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Do you know what color flower a girl would like?" He asked, averting his gaze away from her.

"What? Why?"

"…Well… I'm buying some flowers for some chic… And, as awesome as I am, I don't understand a girl's mind." He explained, still looking at the ground.

"Wait, you're what? You're buying flowers for a girl?" A sly smile appeared on the Hungarian girl's face. "Who is this girl?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like her?" Gilbert's face turned different shades of red.

"What?"

"You're blushing! You do like her! I've never seen you blush before except when you're, you know, drunk."

"W-what are you talking about? J-Just answer my question!" He exclaimed. Elizabeta laughed. Then, she sighed. _'I'm guessing he won't tell me who she is… but since when have we kept big secrets from each other?'_ She thought. Her heart sank. _'What if this girl ruined our friendship? What if it's a bad girl for Gilbert? Do I have a right to interfere in his love?'_

"So, you're asking me what color flower would be best, right? It mostly depends on what flower it is… But I guess red or pink would be a good color." Elizabeta said with a smile, despite what was going on in her head.

"Alright. Pink… Or red…" Gilbert mumbled to himself. He laughed. "This will definitely be perfect for her!" He exclaimed. "I'll go pay for this now."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Good luck with this girl." Gilbert stopped, looked her in the eyes, and gave her a sad smile.

"If you knew who this girl was, you'd regret those words." He said. He walked away before Elizabeta could ask what he meant. She watched him pay at the cash register. His back, which turned to her, looked solid and strong; yet she knew it was covered with bruises from his past.

Elizabeta noticed her face was warm, and her heart had started speeding up when he smiled at her.

"What is wrong with me…?" She muttered to herself, her eyes never leaving him. She blushed again when Gilbert turned to the store window and waved at her, as well as adding his self-confident laugh and a goofy smile. Elizabeta laughed and waved back. Again, she watched him go.

Then she remembered something.

"The invitation! I forgot to give it to Gilbert!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ahahaha, I totally forgot about Gilbird halfway throughout the story… OTL

And I'm trying to make Hungary fall in love with Prussia right now, if you can't tell. C:

... And I was listening to this awesome PruHun video w/ the song Guilty Beauty Love... while writing this... Alright, I'll stop spamming you w/ random messages now XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't tell me what I can do to make it better! **Please Review!**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any of the Characters in this story. They are all part of Hetalia which is owned by Hidekazu Hiramuya-sama


End file.
